Recently, a door lock control system wherein a conventional physical key is inserted into a key cylinder to lock or unlock the door suffers from an affair such as a case of burglary. A dwelling unit or the like which adopts, for a door of an entrance or the like, the door lock control system is caused to release the lock without using a key by a person familiar with a key cylinder mechanism.
Therefore, attention is paid to a door lock control system by an electronic key device that does not use such a key cylinder mechanism as described above. For example, as an example of the door lock system by the electronic key device, Patent Document 1 (refer to the Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 9-4293 is known. The parent machine compares and verifies an ID code as electronic key information registered in advance and an ID code received as electronic key information from the child machine with each other, and the door lock is controlled based on the result of the comparison.
For example, even when a child who goes out promises to come home before predetermined time, the child often forgets the time. In this instance, if one of the parents is at home, then if the child does not get home at the time of the promise, then the parent can originate a telephone call to a portable telephone terminal of the child or the like to urge the child to come back home.
However, when the parents have gone out to work or the like and are not at home, they cannot confirm whether or not the child came home at the predetermined time. Therefore, the parents cannot urge the child to come home.
It is a possible idea to cause the child to inform the parents that the child comes home by such a measure as to cause the child to originate a telephone call to the parents. However, even if the parents receive the notification that the child comes home through telephone conversation or the like, the parents cannot confirm whether or not the child is really at home.
Taking the foregoing into consideration, it is an object of the present invention to provide a communication apparatus which can urge a person who is not at home such as, for example, a child to come back home when scheduled coming home time comes and can inform a notification of the time at which the child comes home, for example, to the parent.